


Total Eclipse of the Heart

by CassieJohnson05



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05
Summary: Mac and Riley are forced to go undercover as a couple as they’re still trying to take down Codex.Will this be the moment Mac realizes his feelings for Riley or will he continue to be oblivious? This is my take on 5.03 based on the photos we got for the episode.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	Total Eclipse of the Heart

Riley walked into the War Room like she had done every other morning ready for whatever mission Matty threw in their laps. She looked around to see that Mac hadn’t arrived yet giving her a sense of relief. She tried her best to avoid the blonde hair, blue eyed genius that made her heart flutter anytime he was around. Riley couldn’t get the nod Mac had given her just last week out of her head when they toasted to saving the world by stealing the painting that contained a deadly virus. 

She took a seat next to Bozer, so Mac wouldn’t be able to sit next to her. It killed her to avoid him but she knew it was for the best until she got her feelings for Mac under control. Bozer was the only one who knew about her feelings for Mac and she intended on keeping it that way. 

Mac, Desi, Russ and Matty all walked into the War Room taking their seats while Matty walked to the front of the room. Riley could see Mac out of the corner of her eye. She could see him staring at her as Matty told them what their mission would be. Riley completely zoned out as Matty explained who they were dealing with and what everyone’s tasks were for the mission. 

“Riley!” Matty said snapping Riley out of her trance. 

“Sorry.” Riley apologized as she knew she needed to get together otherwise not only her life would be in danger but so would the team’s lives.

“Alright. Blondie. Do me a favor and get Riley caught up on the mission. 

“Got it.” Mac smiled as he knew this would hopefully be his chance to find out why Riley was doing everything in her power to avoid him. Of course, he knew Riley didn’t think he’d notice that she had been avoiding him every chance she got, he just didn’t know why.

Riley sighed as she got up from her seat. Bozer had already left to go get ready for their mission. It was all hands on deck after all. She turned towards the door to see Mac standing there waiting for her. Riley slowly made her way towards him. She couldn’t help but notice he was all smiles. 

“Riles, are you ready?” Mac asked as he tried to read her facial expressions but again he was unable to read her.

“Yes. So what’s the mission?” Riley responded with a question of her own as she followed Mac out into the hall. 

“Well, Desi, Boze and Russ will be disguised as utility workers as you and I will be pretending to be a couple.” Mac found himself pausing as he watched Riley’s reaction to the fact that they’d be playing boyfriend and girlfriend. Riley’s reaction didn’t give Mac anything to go off of. “So, the mission has to do with taking down Codex. You and I will be just a normal couple at the park enjoying a picnic while watching the eclipse that is supposed to take place. Now, Matty just wants us to observe we are not to engage with Leland and the others, that’s if they even show up.” Mac finished explaining as he continued to observe Riley’s body language. 

“Got it. Observe. Do not engage. Should be simple.” Riley laughed as she made her way to the elevator. 

“Simple. Yeah. Sure.” Mac knew better than anyone that this would be anything but simple. Every single mission he and the team have ever been on had never been simple let alone gone according to plan.

Mac and Riley got into his jeep with everything they’d need for the picnic and made their way to the park for their undercover op. Riley stayed silent as she looked out the window making she sure avoided the man who held the key to her heart who sat next to her. Mac sighed as it bothered him that Riley had been distant with him and he still couldn’t figure out why.

“Riley, are we okay?” Mac glanced in her direction while still paying attention to the road ahead of them.

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t we be?” Riley responded knowing that they were anything but fine but she couldn’t be honest with him about her feelings. No matter how strong her feelings for Mac were. She wasn’t about to let that jeopardize the only stable relationship she had. She refused to be selfish.

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out. It just feels like you’re avoiding me. I’m sorry if I did or said something to upset you, Riley.” 

“I’m still getting used to the new apartment and living by myself again. It doesn’t help that my neighbor plays Macklemore at all hours of day. I swear the guy doesn’t have a job. It makes it hard to sleep. You didn’t do anything, Mac.” Riley said as she placed her hand on top of Mac’s hand that rested on the center console, hoping that would ease his mind a bit. 

Riley was surprised that she was able to come up with somewhat of a lie on the fly. There’s no way she could tell him that she had feelings for him. She couldn’t afford to lose him. She knew that if he knew the truth that she would lose him there was no doubt about that in her mind. 

“Well, if you need any help getting the guy to quiet down just say the word. You know you didn’t have to move out. I told you that you could stay as long as you wanted. I enjoyed having you there.” 

“It was only supposed to be temporary. I didn’t want to over stay my welcome.” 

Riley could see that Mac wanted to respond but they had finally reached the park. She couldn’t help but thank her lucky stars. She knew Mac wouldn’t stop until he got the truth out of her but she was nowhere near ready for that conversation. She knew that deep down he wouldn’t be ready for it either. He was oblivious when it came to certain things. Her feelings being one of them. 

Mac put the jeep in park as Riley prepared herself for having to pretend that she was in love with Mac. Only there wouldn’t be pretending on her end. She had no idea how she’d make it through with mission without falling more in love with the blonde hair, blue eyed beauty sitting next to her. Riley got out of the jeep with Mac following suit. Riley took the blanket and the picnic basket while Mac carried telescope. 

Riley took a deep breath as it was now time to play Mac’s girlfriend. Their comms were turned on so everyone could hear everything being said between them. “Riles, why don’t you pick the spot?” 

“Sure thing, babe.” Riley smiled as she walked ahead of Mac with the basket and blanket in her hands. Mac followed Riley who he watched search for the perfect spot. 

Riley stopped placing the blanket down as she looked around at their surroundings to see if anyone had their eyes on her and Mac. Riley set the basket on the blanket before taking a seat. She watched Mac get the telescope set up for the eclipse that they were used to be looking at later.

Once Mac was finished he sat down next to Riley who was observing the area around them. “Babe, do you see anything?” Mac asked as he stayed in character as the loving boyfriend of the the girl who was sitting next to him.

“Nothing yet.” 

“Bozer, do you guys see anything on your end?” Mac asked hoping they were able to get some kind of visual on Leland and Codex.

“Nothing. I’ll keep you posted.” Riley could feel Bozer smiling through the comms. Sure she couldn’t see him but she knew he was was grinning from ear to ear at the fact that she was stuck in this predicament. She wasn’t amused to say the least. 

Riley started digging her way through the picnic basket as she could see Mac MacGyvering. She couldn’t help but laugh. It was just one of the many things she loved about him. She especially loved it when he would Macsplain whatever he was doing. Everyone else seemed to hate it but Riley didn’t mind. She found it to be adorable. 

Mac saw Riley watching his every move as he was MacGyvering at least that’s what she called it. Mac tried on the special sunglasses he had been able to MacGyver for the eclipse. Once he was finished he took a seat next to her. Mac couldn’t help but smile. He watched Riley as she popped a grape in her mouth. He reached over across her body as he stuck his hand in the bag of grapes. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Riley raised her eyebrows at Mac who just smirked at her as he popped a grape in his mouth.

“Well, I wouldn’t have had to do that if you weren’t hogging the grapes. You’re supposed to share!” Mac responded back as he couldn’t help but smile. 

“Guys. I think Codex is here. There’s someone watching you.” Bozer said through the comms interrupting the moment. 

“Where?”

“12 o’clock.” Russ responded before Bozer could. “Be careful. We don’t know what they have up their sleeves.” 

“Thanks.” Riley said as she noticed Mac’s demeanor change and she’s pretty sure she knew why. 

“Maybe we should get out of here.” Mac said as he turned off his comms. She turned off hers as well. Riley could see the hurt in his eyes. She knew that what happened with Codex still fresh in his mind even though it was almost a year ago. 

“Mac, we’re supposed to just observe. If we leave now we won’t be able to figure this out. I know this is hard but I’m right here. I’m not leaving you. We’re in this together. Remember we’re a package deal?” Riley smiled as she thought back at the memories of Mac saying that they were a package deal not once but twice. 

“I can’t leave you here by yourself, Riles. You and I are a package deal.” 

“What do we do now?” 

“We need to figure out what they’re up to.”

“Mac, we’re supposed to just observe. Nothing else remember?” 

“I know, but we aren’t going to get anywhere by just observing. We need Leland to come to us. Not to mention since when do any of the plans and missions go according to plan?”

“Never.” Riley couldn’t help but laugh at the fact that Mac was right. He was rarely ever wrong. “Are we—,” Riley was interrupted by Mac before she could finish. 

“Improvising?” Yes indeed we are.” Mac smirked as he and Riley had a tendency to finish each other’s sentences. Mac and Riley turned their comms back on because they both know if they did Matty would have their heads. Although she would kill them for going against her orders in the first place. But if things went south they’d need backup. 

“What do you have in mind?” Riley asked as she turned her body and head so she was looking at Mac.

“Do you trust me?” Mac whisperers as he moved closer to Riley.

“You know I do Mac.” Riley responded as she felt her breathing slow down as her eyes stayed connected with his. 

“Good.” Mac said as he connected his lips with hers. Mac placed his hands on her waist as Riley ran her fingers through his hair. 

As much as Riley didn’t want to pull away she knew this was all an act and there’s no way this kiss meant anything to him. They were pretending to be in love. At least Riley convinced herself that he was just pretending. 

Riley rested her forehead against Mac’s whose hands were still on her waist. “What are you doing, Angus?” 

“Playing the part.” 

“It looks like they saw us. They’re on the move.” Riley said as she noticed Leland and whomever was with him made their way to the other side of the park. Leland being on the move gave her an excuse to avoid whatever had just happened with Mac.

Mac sat there as he was somewhat disappointed that Riley pulled away from their embrace. When he kissed her it was as if something inside him changed. He couldn’t help but smile. For the first time in a long time a smile crept across the face of Angus MacGyver. Of course he didn’t have time to sort through his feelings for Riley at this exact moment. He’d save that for after the mission was completed. 

A couple of things that Mac kept in the back of his mind was the fact that he enjoyed kissing Riley, the time he told Jack that Riley was the most stable relationship he’d ever have with a woman— years later that was still true— and he trusted Riley more than anyone. Riley Davis had been standing there in front of him this entire time. He wasn’t about to let this go not now that he was able to see it. Mac couldn’t believe how oblivious he had been.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Let me know what y’all think!


End file.
